


Of Thank Yous

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Spanking, pre-Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: A Freudian slip.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Acerca de agradecer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638794) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



The party celebrating Spock’s promotion to captain was well underway and McCoy was vibrating with excitement as the Vulcan got to his present.

It was unwrapped to general comments of appreciation but only one comment mattered to McCoy.

“Doctor… it is exquisite.”

He held an original oil painting – Adam and Eve Expelled from Paradise by Chagall.

“You must have gone to some trouble…”

McCoy bounced on his heels, delighted with the response.

“Don’t worry,” he assured the Vulcan. “You can spank me later.” He flushed as he realised his error. “ _Thank_ me. Thank me later.”

Spock arched an eyebrow.

“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Painting from Spock's quarters in "The Undiscovered Country"


End file.
